


A Present

by Blink_Blue



Series: Pick a Number [6]
Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 16:49:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5673223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blink_Blue/pseuds/Blink_Blue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I got you a present."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Present

“What’s this?” Oliver asks, a smile on his face as he looks at the wrapped gift held out in front of him. He recognizes the white snowflake on shiny blue wrapping paper from his own collection. The small rectangular package has been immaculately wrapped, the corners are sharp and perfectly folded, and it’s complete with a small silver gift bow on top.

“I got you a present,” Connor says as he drops onto the sofa next to Oliver. He still holds the gift out for the other man to take. 

“Um… you do realize Christmas is still a week away, right?” Oliver says with a soft laugh as the takes the gift from the other man.

“Yes, and I got you something that you’ll be able to open on Christmas day,” Connor says smoothly. “But this… this is because I never got you anything last year.”

Oliver turns to Connor in surprise. “Didn’t you… didn’t you get me a hat?” He thinks of the yellow and green knitted hat with the yellow puff ball that hangs in their coat closet that Connor insists looks adorable on him, but he rarely wears.

“Well technically, my grandmother made it, so I feel like it shouldn’t count.” Connor shrugs. “Let’s give credit where credit is due.”

“So this is for last year’s Christmas?” Oliver asks with a raised eyebrow.

Connor nods quickly.

“But it’s not like I got you anything last year,” Oliver says. “We weren’t even really going out then.”

Connor gives a small sigh, and there’s a little impatient smile on his face. “Just open it, please?”

“Okay,” Oliver says with a grin, and he starts peeling away the wrapping paper at the edge, revealing a plain white box. He lifts the lid, and a familiar crochet pattern meets his eye.

“Is this…” He lifts it up, and realizes it’s a scarf. 

“I made it myself!” Connor exclaims proudly. “I asked my grandma the pattern she used. And this _literally_ took me weeks because I kept messing it up and I had to start over. I worked _so hard_ on it! But look how it matches!” He quickly runs over to their closet and fetches the hat in question. 

The yellow puff ball flops around wildly as Connor jumps back into his seat. 

“Look! Now it’s a set!” Connor grins widely as he places the hat over Oliver’s head, much the same way he did nearly a year ago. “And you’ve got a matching scarf!” He grabs the item out of Oliver’s hands and carefully wraps the soft material around the other man’s neck. “It looks so great!” 

Oliver watches the stupidly happy smile on Connor’s face and he can’t help his own grin that spreads because of it. He looks down at the bright yellow and green of the scarf that drapes around him, and just knows that Connor will insist that he wears it every chance he gets. 

Quite a few times during the cold months, he had ‘forgotten’ his hat, or insisted that it clashed with his outfit. Eventually the hat lay, forgotten, in the closet.

But now, as he watches the excitement and pure joy on Connor’s face, he thinks maybe he can get over his embarrassment of being a thirty year old man wearing such bright, ridiculous accessories. 

“Well, do you like it?” Connor finally asks happily.

“Thank you, Connor.” Oliver says affectionately. “I love it.”

**Author's Note:**

> [x](http://winters-blue-children.tumblr.com)


End file.
